


Winner!

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [40]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Moogles and Cactuars, and Tonberries, oh my!





	Winner!

Noctis Lucis Caelum, King of Lucis (and fishing) stood in front of the wall of chaotic color and just stared. Stuffed creatures hung looking in various directions, beady little eyes vacant and bright.

He’d been playing one of those carnival games, using the strange little pellet pistol and shooting target after target. At length, the proprietor of the booth had asked him quietly to choose a prize and Noctis had given him a blank look.

Which had led to where he now stood: In front of a wall of chaotically colored stuffed animals. The phone in his pocket chirped, and Noctis fished it out of his pocket to read the screen. *Moogles and Cactuars, and Tonberries, oh my!*

Noctis turned to look to Carbuncle, sitting there with its tail wrapped around its paws. It had a sense of amusement about it, and Noctis snorted. “All right, so I’m supposed to pick one of these?”

The phone chirped, and Noctis looked at it. *Yup! You won!*

“Okay…” Noctis sighed, looking at the wall of stuffed animals again. “So… Iris gave me a moogle, and hers was…” His phone chirped, and Noctis hastily amended his thought. “Hand made. With love. So I shouldn’t pick a moogle. It might hurt her feelings.”

His phone chirped again, and Noctis ignored it in favor of moving closer to the wall of animals. “And Prompto likes chocobos, but I know if I get him one, he’d love it but Gladio would give him nothing but crap over it.”

Noctis’ phone chirped and he looked at the screen. *Be nice!* *Good thought.* *What about you?*

“I don’t need a stuffed animal… but hang on… what about Ignis…? I could get him something. Which one though? He doesn’t seem to be the type for a chocobo or a moogle.” He came to a stop when his eyes fell on one of the tonberries that was holding a butcher’s knife. “That’s it! I’ve come up with a new gift!”

The phone chirped. Noct glanced at it and grinned. *You got it!*

Noctis waved the proprietor over and pointed to the tonberry. “I’ll take that one, thanks.”

The proprietor handed it to him, and Noctis took it, wiggled it at Carbuncle, and then sent it away into the armiger. “All right, I feel the need to go fishing. You coming?”

*Wouldn’t miss it! Catch me a big one!*

“Never doubt it. Let’s go.”


End file.
